Heroes of the Greatest Destiny
Heroes of the Greatest Destiny is a 3D crossover platform game starring characters from Mario, Donkey Kong, and the Pokémon anime and movies. It is for the Wii and the Nintendo 3DS. It is about the heroes and how they save the world from the greatest threat sent out by their greatest enemies. Story Bowser, King K. Rool, Dr. Eggman and Annie & Oakley plan to use a mist machine to shroud multiple worlds in a neverending season of mist, and the mist will transform everyone into worshippers of the villains. Mario, Donkey Kong, Sonic, Ash Ketchum and Pikachu will have to travel to various areas from each of their worlds to destroy the mist and bring each world back to the way they were. In every world, they have to obtain the 5 Mist Destroying Tools. Individual Character Openings Mario: Mario sees the Koopa Troop spreading the evil mist all over the Mushroom Kingdom and steps out of his house to stomp on them and protect Princess Peach, but he fails when Dry Bowser grabs him and throws him miles away. Mario passes out and wakes up in the World Entrance Lobby, where he meets Donkey Kong, Sonic, Ash, Pikachu and a friendly being called the Mist Breaking Star. Mario is granted his Mist Breaking powers and begins his new adventure. Donkey Kong: Donkey Kong is playing hide and seek with Diddy Kong and Tiny Kong when he realizes that the mist has turned them into killers. Donkey Kong is unaffected by the mist for some reason, but Diddy and Tiny waste no time pushing DK off a nearby bridge. Donkey Kong passes out and finds that he survived the fall and is now in the World Entrance Lobby, where he meets up Mario, Sonic, Ash, Pikachu and the Mist Breaking Star. Donkey Kong gets his Mist Breaking powers and sets out for adventure. Sonic: Sonic is running around in a city trying to find something. He finds a pair of snazzy sneakers and purchases them for a couple of rings. He runs to Station Square to visit Amy Rose, who is waiting for Sonic to bring her a gift. Sonic arrives and gives his gift to Amy, and just when she opens it up, the mist leaks into the building and turns her evil. She chases Sonic around Station Square with her Piko Piko Hammer until Sonic trips, leaving him open for a blow to the head. Afterwards, Sonic finds himself in the World Entrance Lobby, where he meets Mario, Donkey Kong, Ash, Pikachu and the Mist Breaking Star. Sonic gains his Mist Breaking Powers and heads out for a whole new adventure. Ash and Pikachu: Ash and Pikachu are travelling across the Unova Region with Iris and Cilan and have just arrived in a new city, when all of a sudden, the mist comes in their direction and they make a run for it. It catches Iris and Cilan and turns them into mean spirited monsters. Iris and Cilan send out Axew and Pansage to use Dragon Rage and Solarbeam on Ash and Pikachu, knocking them out. Thinking they are in heaven, Ash and Pikachu find themselves in the World Entrance Lobby next to Mario, Donkey Kong, Sonic and the Mist Breaking Star. Ash and Pikachu receive their Mist Breaking powers and go on their latest adventure. Final Story*: Bowser, King K. Rool, Dr. Eggman, Annie and Oakley are fed up with their minions failing to defeat Mario, Donkey Kong, Sonic, Ash and Pikachu, and are furious that the mist has been cleared in all the worlds. The villains decide to take drastic measures and use the last orb of mist to power themselves up. Bowser uses it to become Giga Bowser, King K. Rool uses it to become Giant K. Rool, Dr. Eggman uses it to power his latest and greatest war machine, Egg Rex, and Annie and Oakley use it to power their own modernized recreation of the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare. Characters Heroes/Playable Characters Mario: The main hero of the Mario series. He wants to save the Mushroom Kingdom from the mist and Koopa Troop before it's too late. Donkey Kong: The main hero of the Donkey Kong series. He wants to rid Donkey Kong Island of the mist and defeat the Kremling Krew before it spreads across the ocean. Sonic: The main hero of the Sonic series. He wants to protect Mobius from the threat of the Eggman Empire and the mist before it turns his world into Dr. Eggman's theme park, Eggmanland. Ash and Pikachu: The main heroes of the Pokemon anime and movies. They want to destroy the mist that is covering the Pokemon world and defeat Annie and Oakley's sisterbots, brotherbots and evil Pokemon. Mist Breaking Star: A mysterious friendly creature that helps out the heroes on their adventure. Villains Bowser: The main villain of the Mario series. He wants to use the mist to take over the Mushroom Kingdom and force Princess Peach into becoming his bride. King K. Rool: The main villain of the Donkey Kong series. He wants to use the mist to get rid of his simian adversaries and destroy Donkey Kong Island forever. Dr. Eggman: The main villain of the Sonic series. He wants to use the mist to defeat Sonic once and for all and turn all of Mobius into his theme park of doom, Eggmanland. Annie and Oakley: The main villains of the movie, Pokemon Heroes. Annie wants to use the mist to make all Pokemon and humans worship her and make her queen of the planet, while Oakley wants to use it to destroy the Pokemon world and become a being far beyond the power of Arceus. Dry Bowser: A skeleton who works for Bowser. He acts as the first main boss of Mario's world. Bowser Jr.: Bowser's youngest child. He acts as the second main boss of Mario's world, attacking in a giant Goomba robot. Wario and Waluigi: Two greedy and nasty crooks who are best friends. Together, they act as the third main boss of Mario's world, attacking in their flying robot suit, Plunderbot. Luigi and Daisy (after being affected by the mist): One is Mario's younger brother, brother and the other is the princess of Sarassaland. Together, they act as the fourth main boss of Mario's world. Princess Peach (after being affected by the mist): The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and Mario's girlfriend. She acts as the fifth boss of Mario's world. Rosalina: (after being affected by the mist): The princess and mother of the Lumas, and Mario's friend from Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2. She acts as the final boss of Mario's world and the guardian of Mario's Mist Destroying Gloves. Kritter: One of King K. Rools underlings and the butler of the Kremling Krew. He acts as the first boss of Donkey Kong's world, attacking with a vehicle that bounces around and stomps all over the place. Klump and Krusha: K. Rool's right hand men. One is his main general, the other is the muscle of the Kremling Krew. Together, they act as second boss of Donkey Kong's world, with Klump attacking in a tank, while Krusha fights with his strength and weight. Diddy Kong and Tiny Kong: One is Donkey Kong's nephew and sidekick, the other is his teenaged cousin and the little sister of Dixie Kong. Together, they act as the third boss of Donkey Kong's world. Dixie Kong and Funky Kong: One is Donkey Kong's cousin and the big sister of Tiny Kong, the other is Donkey Kong's friend who loves to surf and build vehicles and weapons. Together, they act as the fourth boss of Donkey Kong's world. Kalypso: K. Rool's right hand woman and the commander of the Kremling Krew. She acts as the final boss of Donkey Kong's world, using traps to her advantage to avoid DK, and she is also the guardian of Donkey Kong's Mist Destroying Banana. Orbot and Cubot: Dr. Eggman's right hand robots. One is a butler, and the other has voice chip problems. Together, they act as the first boss of Sonic's world, attacking in a giant robot resembling the Big Boy from Sonic Colours. Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles: Dr. Eggman's robots that resemble Sonic and Knuckles respectively. Together, they act as the second boss of Sonic's world. The Lady Ninja: Dr. Eggman's female ninja robot that resembles The Lady Ninja from the anime, Sonic X. She acts as the third boss of Sonic's world. Tails and Amy: One is Sonic's best friend and sidekick, and the other is Sonic's obsessed self-proclaimed girlfriend. Together, they act as the fourth boss of Sonic's world. Knuckles, Cream and Cheese: One is Sonic's friendly rival, one is another one of Sonic's friends, and the other is a Chao rasied by Cream. Together, they act as the final boss of Sonic's world, with Cream and Cheese attacking in a giant Sonic robot, while Knuckles helps them out by attacking with his bare hands, and they are the guardians of Sonic's Mist Destroying Shoes. Beauty Robo: A robot created by Annie and Oakley to look like an attractive woman. She acts as the first boss of Ash and Pikachu's world. Armaldo: An evil fossil Pokemon brought back from the dead due to some magic cast on it by Annie and Oakley. He acts as the second boss of Ash and Pikachu's world. Maceron and Clubcor: Two robotic knights created by Annie and Oakley that wield a club and a mace respectively. Together, they act as the third boss of Ash and Pikachu's world. Archeops: An evil fossil Pokemon brought back from the dead due to some magic cast on it by Annie and Oakley. She acts as the fourth boss of Ash and Pikachu's world. Espeon and Zoroark: Annie and Oakley's main Pokemon (Zoroark has replaced Ariados) and the main commanders of their army. Together, they act as the final boss of Ash and Pikachu's world and the guardians of Ash's Mist Destroying Poke Ball and Pikachu's Mist Destroying Headband. Gallery 250px-FortuneStMario.png|Mario 200px-DKISWii.png|Donkey Kong 183px-Sonic_110.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 185px-Ash_BW.png|Ash Ketchum and Pikachu 478px-Nsmb2 bowser.png|Bowser 300px-KROOLDKJUNLGE.jpg|King K. Rool 253px-Sonic_Colors_-_Dr_.Eggman_452_x_599.png|Dr. Eggman AnnOakley.PNG|Annie and Oakley Voice Cast *Charles Martinet as Mario *Takashi Nagasako as Donkey Kong *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog *Todd Haberkorn as Ash Ketchum *Ikue Otani as Pikachu *Kenny James as Bowser *Ben Campbell as King K. Rool *Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman *Karen Strassman as Annie *Jessica Straus as Oakley Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Platforming Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3D Games Category:3D Platforming Games